For the Love of Christmas
by pegasus5406
Summary: This is a one shot about two actors, Alex Meraz and Kristen Stewart, while filming, Alex finds he's falling in love with Kristen, and spend Christmas eve together. rated M for sexual contint and language.


For The Love of Christmas

Pairing: Alex & Bella Rated M for mature audience, language and Lemon.

By: Peggy McDaniel McCombs

* * *

><p>I stood and watched as she walked across the room, to take her place when the director stated what he expected from her with the next scene. The way she walked had me mesmerized; gliding like a super model would, strutting the runway. Her hair bouncing lightly with each step she took, bringing her hand up and flipped it in a carefree way, pushing it behind her shoulders, the smile on her face brightened the whole room, not only I was watching her display, but half the men in the room watched. She is so beautiful.<p>

I hadn't seen her since we made the Twilight movie together, so much hear say going around about which guys she was really dating, was it Robert Pattinson, or was it Taylor Lautner? The fans were eating that shit up. When in reality she wasn't dating either of them, man wouldn't they be surprised if they knew the truth.

The promotional team knew exactly what they were doing when they promoted that movie. Hell, look at the fan cartel caused by that movie. I haven't been able to show my face in public since the New Moon debut.

Although we finished filming it, there still remains one more movie, the second half of Breaking Dawn, so the fans are still stalking us all. Not that it bothers me, I love to be singled out for my work, it let me know I'm doing my job, it also helps my career, and the fact that the ladies find me sexy, it does a lot for my ego as well.

But looking at this beautiful woman that had come on set, to do nothing more than her job, the men who continually will find her even more desirable than she was in Twilight and she was, very desirable, very sexy, very…Humm, just the thought of her made my man part stand at attention.

She took her place as we all stood watching her, all of us in another world with just her presence. I heard my name being called but I ignored it, too lost in my desire for this woman, when she looks over at me smiling I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Damn am I drooling? I wondered for a second, I can't seem to take my eyes off of her.

Her captivating eyes staring at me, those beautiful, sexy hazel eyes. I hear my name being called again as she lowers her head and I detect a small blush creep across her cheeks. God, look at that, if she wasn't beautiful before she sure was now, how far does that blush go I wondered. I followed it down as it disappears into her costume she is wearing for the scene that was about to be shot.

"Alex! Alex!"

I heard someone shoves my shoulder to get my attention, pulling me out of my trance.

"What?" I screamed aggravated for someone to interrupt my daydream of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Are you planning on working today? Or are you going to stand there eye fucking, Kristen?" he asked sarcastically, the crew let out a guttural laugh.

"Oh…Sorry," I tell him, looking over at Kristen apologizing. She smiles, turning redder than she had before. I may have been sorry for embarrassing Kristen, but I wasn't the least bit sorry for how I felt about her.

If nothing else Stephanie Meyers had the whole soul mate thing down pat, the imprinting thing might be a little out there, but, I did believe in having a soul mate and I knew with everything in me that my soul mate was none other than Kristen Stewart.

"Take your places people, we'll walk through the lines first then go for a take. Quiet on the set people," he calls out. I walk over to Kristen getting ready to say my lines.

This was the first time I had worked with Kristen since Twilight. The film we were shooting is a Christmas/New year's special. Based on a man who had lost in himself in alcohol after losing his wife the year before in an automobile accident on New Year's Eve. He turned to the bottle losing his job, his home, and family in the same year. I will be playing the broken man named, Peter. Kristen is a social worker called, Joy.

She finds him, helping him to see that his life isn't over, taking her under her wing so to speak helping him to get off the sauce and back into the real world. Billy Burke also has a part in this story; he is an angel doubling as a jazz musician in the bar that Peter quite often visits, while watching over the duo pushing them when needed.

We had just finished our last day of shooting. I was in my dressing room as my assistant works to remove the make-up she applied earlier today. While sitting there I couldn't help thinking about Kristen.

I knew she was in the next room; I kept thinking that I could go in there and ask her out for a Christmas dinner maybe a few drinks, if I could find a place that would be open on Christmas Eve.

I was hoping we could sit down and talk to catch up if you will. But I also had a little voice in the back of my head telling me she will turn me down; do I really want to feel rejected at her refusal? Maybe she had family to get home to, after all it is Christmas. I sat there struggling over whether I should or shouldn't, when a knock came to my door.

"Come in," I yelled, looking through the mirror to see who walked into my dressing room. To my surprise it was Kristen as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in dark tight jeans with knee high three inch heel leather boots, she wore a long sleeve black tee-shirt with a silver wolf on the front, and she was carrying her leather jacket across her arms. She smiled as she walked in closing the door after her.

"Hey, Alex," she replied sweetly.

"Hey, Kristen, what's up?" I asked. She looked over at my assistant before she continued.

"Umm… do you have a minute to talk?" she asked.

"Sure," I told her, looking at my assistant myself, silently asking her to leave us alone. Getting the message, she nodded her head and left the room. I wiped off the face cream taking the rest of the make-up off, pulling the tissue from my collar I threw them into the trash can. "Please, have a seat," I told her pointing to one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

She picked it up and brought it to the dressing table and sat down next to me. I looked over at her waiting to see what was on her mind.

It really didn't matter what she had to say, I was just glad she was here, I was hoping she wasn't going to scold me for the way I stared at her today as I did every day, but I didn't think that was the problem.

What I did know was that when she had finished what she had to say, I most defiantly was going to ask her to have Christmas dinner with me, if she wasn't headed home. But before I could ask her she spoke up, claiming my dire attention.

"Alex, I was wondering…I mean… if you have time, ummm…would you come to my house tonight? I could make us some dinner, maybe later we can listen to some Christmas music, sit in front of the fireplace, maybe have some hot chocolate," stumbling through her words as she asked.

I was in shock, was she really asking me to come to her house for the evening? Why was I taking so long to answer, she probably thinks I don't want to go, with the way I'm sitting here looking at her like an idiot! Damn Maraz answer her.

When I finally came out of my shock, I nodded my head answering her; I sat there with my mouth hanging open like some moron.

I shook my head to clear it.

"Oh…sorry…you just kind of took me by surprise," I told her.

"Oh…I see, if you can't that's okay, I just thought…I mean… I. I. I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't mean…" she stuttered once again as I stopped her ranting.

"No! No…Kristen, I would love to come to your house this evening, I was just shocked because I was trying to find away to ask you to have Christmas dinner with me, then you popped up with the invitation, and it kind of threw me, that's all.

" I told her with a chuckle.

"Oh…Okay…so do you want to follow me or you could come by later, I mean if you have something else to do." She said.

"No…I don't have anything to do, but I do have to make a stop along the way. I think I know where you live, but why don't you give me your address and cell number just encase. I will meet you there, say in an hour, is that too soon?" I asked.

"No…actually that would be great, it will give me time to start dinner," she said as she wrote down the address and cell number, then stood up and handed the slip of paper to me, "So…I'll see you in an hour," she continued.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," I told her. She walked out of my dressing room, smiling at me and closed the door.

I jumped from my chair and danced around the room, 'Yes, yes, yes, yes,' I sang, excited about spending Christmas Eve with Kristen. I disrobed and jumped into the shower, after showering I slipped on the clothes I had brought with me this morning, a pair of dark jeans and my black tee-shirt, I fixed my hair and slipped on my boots leaving the shoe laces hang. I reached into my bag and pulled out my stocking cap and pulled it over my hair carefully.

I put on my jacket, grabbed my keys, cell phone in one hand and grabbed my bag with the other as I walked out of my dressing room too my car. Once I exited the studio I noticed it had started snowing. I smiled, pulling my arms out from my sides and laid my head back, letting the snowflakes land on my face.

"Hell, yeah…It's a beautiful day isn't it," I screamed as I lowered my head and arms. I noticed a little old man watching me as he made his way to his car; he looked at me as if I was something from a freak show. I laughed out loud as he scurried to his car and I took off running to my car. Once I got close, I slid across the top of the hood, as if I was snowboarding, coming to a stop at the driver side door. "Whoohoo," I yelled as I slipped into the car and threw my bag in the back seat, my cell phone into the holder on the dashboard plugging it in, so if I got any calls all I would have to do is hit the button on the steering wheel to answer. I started the car and headed off to Kristen's only stopping twice on the way.

My first stop was the flower shop. I pulled up in front of the store, climbing out and went inside.

I knew what I wanted to get, it was Christmas so I picked up the best looking Poinsettia I could find. It was in a beautiful pot and had red and green ribbons running through it. 'Perfect!' I said to myself, picking it up, carrying it to the store clerk.

"Do I know you? You look so familiar to me," he said, looking at me closely, I was sure he recognized me from Twilight, but there was no way I was going to tell him who I was especially if he didn't know right off where he had seen me before.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I told him as I threw a twenty on the counter and told him to keep the change, I picked up the flower hurrying to my car before he figured out who I was.

My next stop was the liquor store, I wanted to get a good wine to take with me to Kristen's, I just wished I would have asked her what we were having so I could match the wine with the dinner.

I settled with a red and white, just to be sure. Once again the clerk tried to figure out where he had seen me before and once again, I got out of there before he could figure it out I arrived at Kristen's apartment within the time allotted, pulling into the secure garage area.

I parked, climbing out of my car and grabbed my cell phone and slid it into my coat pocket, also grabbing the flower and wine. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button, looking at the writing on the paper Kristen had given me, I noticed she was in the penthouse. I walked into the elevator, hit the correct button and stood back as the escalator took me to Kristen's floor.

The movie we had just finished was shot in Maine, a little village just north of Boston called Boothbay harbor, it was nice here, kind of cold with the bay and the breeze coming off of the water, but really nice. It was actually good to be in a place such as this, during the holidays, and being with Kristen just made it better.

The bell rang as the door opened to her floor; I walked up to her door and rang the door bell as waited for Kristen to answer.

When she opened the door, she had the biggest smile on her face. She had changed into a long house dress that fell to the floor. She had her hair up in a messy bun that highlighted her face; her cheeks were a little pink.

I don't know if it was from being in a hot kitchen or if she was blushing again because I was here. But it didn't matter; she was still beautiful no matter what the cause of it was.

"Alex, please come in," she said, motioning for me to enter. I past her going into her apartment, I noticed that the room was decorated to the hilt for Christmas, a tree sat in front of the large plate glass window, it was filled with twinkling lights and bows on every other branch. An angel was placed at the top of the tree looking down on the room, every shelf and table was covered with Christmas doilies, and nick-knacks of snowmen or Santa Clauses, reindeer and elves adorned every one.

The fireplace mantel was cover in a spread of branches and candles, with a wreath hanging on the brick above it.

I also noticed a mistletoe hanging between the kitchen and living room door.

When I seen that I was sure I would get her to kiss me if nothing else.

As I entered her apartment, I turned handing her the flower I had bought at the flower shop. "Is that for me?" she asked shyly, taking it from my hands. "Oh Alex, thank you so much, it's beautiful." She cooed, taking it from me, walking towards the fire place, sitting it to the side, and I tagged along beside her.

"Not as beautiful as you are," I told her softly. She blushed, turning to look at me.

"Thanks, even if it isn't true, you so sweet," she replied, I placed my hand on her cheek.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." I told her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen standing her underneath the mistletoe, I stood there looking deep into her eyes.

"Alex, will you please kiss me under the mistletoe?" she asked, taking away my joy of doing it spontaneously.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as I possibly could to me, I put my hand on the side of her face as I leaned down and placed my lips softly on hers, kissing her moist plump lips.

Her hand laid against my chest at first, then crept up and over my shoulders, finding their way to my neck, she intertwined her finger into my hair, pulling me deeper into our kiss. I moaned with the sweet taste of her lips, I let my tongue swipe across her bottom lip asking for entry, which she gave freely, our tongue's dance together as I got lost in the feel of this amazing woman I held in my arms.

After a few minutes we finally came up for air, I kissed down her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"You are so amazing baby," I told her, she kissed me again, then pulled away looking at me.

"I've got to finish dinner, Alex," she said, as she slowly pulled out of my arms keeping her eyes on me until she disappeared into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Wow." I whispered as my heart beat excessively in my chest.

I went over to where I had set down the wine and opened them both at the wet bar.

"Kristen, would you like white or red wine?" I called into the kitchen, waiting for her to answer.

"I think I would like white tonight, Alex. Thank." She replied. I poured two wine glass parts the way full and set them on the dining room table, also adorn with Christmas spreads and candles.

Kristen came into the dining room carrying two plates of food, setting one in front of me and the other next to me, she slipped into the chair.

We ate and talked mostly about work, sometime in the conversation we detoured into talking about ourselves, you would think as much time as we had spent together we would know everything about one another but that wasn't case.

After dinner I help Kristen clean up, while she finished in the kitchen I went in and stoked the fire, I felt so at home here with her, almost as it was meant to be. Kristen walked in with a thick blanket and the biggest pillows I had ever seen, she spread the blanket on the floor, threw the pillows to the side, landing partially on the blanket, and then she left the room again. When she returned she carried two hot chocolates in Christmas mugs, she handed one to me and sat down on the blanket and leaned against one of the giant pillow, I chuckled and joined her mirroring her adaptation.

We sat quietly and sipped our hot chocolate. When we had enough I sat down my cup on the table not far from where we took up in front of the fireplace.

"Alex," she said sweetly. As we both stared into the fire, it was very hypnotic. "Mmhumm," I said, comfortably.

"It's Christmas Eve," she replied.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"What are you here with me? I mean it's Christmas." she asked. I pulled my eyes away from the fire and looked at her as she did the very same thing.

"Don't you have family to go home too?" she asked, picking up my left hand and looked at the ring tattoo I had on my ring finger. I wrapped my fingers around hers and brought them to my lips kissing them softly.

"I'm not married any more, Kristen, it's not like I can just take off my ring after the divorce," I told her, trying not to be insensitive about it. I was married when we made the Twilight movies together, I knew she was familiar with it back then, but my wife left me shortly after that, claiming my work meant more to me than she did with all the tour's and premier's we had to attended during that time and it still wasn't over, we were divorced shortly after that.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," she said sweetly.

"It's not a bad memory, Kristen. I don't regret marrying her, it's just over, that all, I've found someone else to love," I told her. She looked at me sadly, and then averted her eyes away from mine.

"You did? Then you have someone else now?" she asked more in a matter of fact than a question.

"Yes, or at least I hope I have," I told her. She moved her eyes to where she could see me from the corner of her eyes, without looking at me.

"Don't you know if she cares for you? Does she love you?" she asked as she fished for information.

"No, I don't know for sure, I hope she does though," I told her. She finally looked into my eyes.

"Do I know her?" she asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Very well," I told her. She furrowed her brow trying to figure out who it was unable to do so, as she shook her head.

"I know her very well? I don't know who you're referring too, who is she?" she said finally.

"It's you, Kristen. You have my heart.

You've always had my heart," I told her, hoping I hadn't said too much.

She looked at me as the edges of her lips started to curl into a smile.

"Me Alex? You love me?" she cooed. I nodded my head. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her tight against my chest, I kissed her breathless. I ran my free hand along the side of her thigh, all the way to the bottom of her dress, as I reached the end I slid my hand under her shirt, feeling her soft skin as I softly made my way back up her leg. When I got to her hip, I rounded to her back side squeezing her ass pulling her to straddle my lap; I kissed the side of her jaw making my way down her neck to just under her ear.

"Is this alright, baby?" I whispered, she whimpered out a yes. I started working on her buttons on the front of her dress unbuttoning them slowly pulling the front of her dress open. I kissed down her chest to the pillows of her breast.

I slid my hands into the front of her bodes and cupped her breast from underneath, still kissing the soft flesh of her breasts, she moaned in pleasure. I unhooked her bra that fastened in the front and pulled the cups off her breasts, I moaned just in the sight of them.

"Oh god baby, you're so beautiful," I told her as I leaned down taking her pink pebbles into my mouth, licking and sucking on one as I massaged the other, then transferring the attention to the other.

I heard her moan my name. I reached down grabbing the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in only her panties. I let out a breath at the sheer beauty in front of me. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be this close to the beautiful Kristen Stewart.

I knew I had fallen in love with her, but I never believed she would feel the same for me. This was the best Christmas present anyone could have given me.

Kristen in return, pulled off my tee-shirt and added it to the pile of clothes we were adding too. She softly rubbed my chest, her warm hands feeling so good against me, and I brought her in for another breathless kiss.

I slid my hand down the front of her panties, slipping my fingers between her folds and softly rubbing against her bundle, she moaned moving her hips against my digits. She let out a gasp of pure pleasure as her body moved faster against my length and fingers, bringing me into a furry of sexual bliss. We were both panting with our procedure; I knew if I didn't get out of my jeans soon, I would ruin the only thing I had to wear home. I fought to control myself hoping she would slip over the edge before I did.

That's when I felt her moisture release, with her screaming my name.

She dropped her head on my shoulder as I fought to control my need.

I moved her off of me removing my jeans and boxers. I laid her down on the thick blanket pulling her panties off and then climbed on top of her, spreading her legs apart, I slipped inside of her slowly, stretching her with my girth until I was fully sheathed inside of her. I moaned as I felt how tight and warm she was against my length, once again trying to control myself so I wouldn't slip over the edge before I was ready, but damn she felt so good around me.

I began to move slowly, bringing myself almost completely out of her before slamming into her; I did this over and over again until I was so close I thought I would burst.

I began to speed up as I moved harder and pushed deeper into her core, I was grunting with every descend panting mercifully; we were both covered in a sheen of perspiration. The sound of slapping flesh echoed around the room, we were so close.

"Oh god…oh god, Alexxxx!" Kristen screamed as the muscles of her inner walls tightened around me and her warm liquid covered my length, I grunted in pleasure feeling the warmth and tightness of her muscles so taut it almost brought me to a halt, I pushed harder faster and then, and then…

"Oh my fucking god!" I screamed as I went over the edge, I pushed harder and moved faster as my warm seed filled my angel, only when the pleasure began to descend, did I slowed my manipulations. Once we came down from our high, I collapsed on my lover. I rolled to my side bringing her with me as we both fought to breathe. Never in my life had I felt the way I did at this moment while in the throes of passion, with anyone. I was elated, over come with so much love for the beauty that lay at my side, wrapped in my arms. I kissed her passionately.

We lay on the floor on this thick blanket, with her head on my chest, until we both gave into sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the beautiful Kristen still in my arms, I smiled knowing she was mine, I moved her hair from her face leaning down and kissing her soft lips.

"Good morning, baby," I said with a smile.

"Umm…good morning honey," she said as she nuzzled into my chest.

"Kristen."

"Yes."

"I love you." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too, Alex."

"Merry Christmas, Kristen."

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

The End and they lived happily ever after


End file.
